Super Talking Time Princess
How to solve the System Tray/Audio Codec/Gradual Slowdown bug in SMBX Don't forget, SMBX defaults to your system codec for its audio. For a lot of you, it'll be something like FFDShow, and it can usually be found in your system tray while in use. So you need to adjust your codec in its control panel to run only one multiple instance, or disable multiple instances altogether, depending on which option doesn't cut off various sound effects while playing SMBX. Otherwise it will flood your tray and eventually slow down your system or crash. Once you apply this fix, quit SMBX and wait for your tray to clear out before launching it again, just so you can be sure it's taking effect. Plot Princess Peach crashes on an island, learns from the Yoshi's who live there that she resembles the legendary hero from the sky who will save them, and also there just so happens to be a warp pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom hidden somewhere on the island, so she sets out to rescue herself, as well as save the island from its mysterious calamity. The rest of the plot currently in development! Game Design The only playable character of this project will be Princess Peach. As such, all levels should be designed, tested, and playable with her in mind. World Map: The world map will return, but this time, we're aiming to take a more nonlinear approach. After the first world is completed, the player will be free to choose from two, three, and four in any order they so choose. After these are cleared, the player will be free to travel to the "final" fifth world and, eventually, the true final sixth world. Cohesion: We're aiming to make the stages and the game as a whole feel a bit more cohesive and consistent this time around. We want the levels to build off of each other this time around. Gimmicks introduced early on might be used again in increasingly trickier situations later in the game, and the levels in a world should share a similar graphical theme where possible. Thus, collaberation with your fellow developers is more crucial in this project. Development Kit A simple kit can be found attached here The npc and background items are necessary for the Level Exit, and as such should be placed in the "worlds" folder of your SMBX directory so that they can affect every level. Level Exits The devkit comes with leveltemplate.lvl in the episode's folder, which contains the level exit we'll be using for the game. To save yourself time and trouble, open the template level, and Save As a new level whenever The exit can be found in Section 21, and can be moved about where you like with SMBX's cloning function: Under "Level Settings" click the "Advanced" tab. This will let you clone one section of a level to another. Potion Doors This game plans on featuring Potion Doors more prominently. In-game, they are portals to a frozen dimension that is of similar size to the section in which the potion was found. Here, you can hide secrets like Dragon Coins, 1ups, Hammer Suits, Boots, a Secret Exit, or anything else you like. Potion Doors can be a bit tricky to use in SMBX because of it's tendency to throw off the grid you use for placing blocks. Refer to the following tutorial on how to avoid such problems. To be safe, always save your level before trying to use a Potion. SMBX: Potion Doors Graphics Pack At this point we have a healthy collection of home-grown custom graphics already, but some levels need that little extra oomph. Thankfully, the last remnants of the SMBX community have put out an enormous custom graphics pack that contains virtually anything we could want when building a level. It's over 100 megs! Currently, it is available from the official mirror: The SMBX CGFX Pack 3.1 Deadline The current deadline for Level Submissions is set for March 1st, 2014. Rules *Peach is the only playable character, but don't forget to place the P2 start positions regardless. *For this project, there will be a set number of level slots to each world to which any developer may submit a level. *Each developer can make a total of 3 levels to their name. And may only submit one level per slot. Whichever level is deemed the best fit, will be chosen for the game. You can rework, remake, or otherwise modify a submission as you see fit up until the deadline. *You're allowed to use custom graphics as you see fit as long as they fit with the overall theme of the game. There are tilesets in the DevKit that are intended to be the "Default" set, and to serve as an example of what kind of graphics are appropriate. Think Super Mario Land 2 or Super Mario World - more on the cartoonish side. *If you are working together with a partner, don't make modifications without the permission of the other party. Or make arrangements between yourself. Don't be a jerk! *When saving your level, use this format: yourname-levelname.lvl *If a collab level, use this format: devname1/devname2-levelname.lvl *Don't create clutter by using different file names for incremental updates. Simply provide a new version to overwrite the previous one. You should only change a level's file name if the name of the level itself has changed. *When you compress your files into a .zip, please only zip these contents: Level File, Level Folder, and any MP3s. Don't compress a master folder which contains these contents - compress them individually! *'Don't use Leaves or Tanooki Suits'. And try to avoid Propeller Blocks and Fairy Pendants. Flight is to be played down to emphasize Peach's float ability. *Peach can't ride Yoshi. So don't use Yoshi! *Treat Hammer Suits like a Starman powerup'' instead of a game-breaking item. Peach's version of the suit is a bit watered down. Therefore, they ought to be more plentiful across the game. *The Level Exit we are using is somewhat complicated, and would be time consuming to implement yourself. Refer to the '''Level Exits' header above. *There must be one (and only one) level with a secret exit per world. *Keys will use the SM2 graphic and are strictly for opening doors. If you choose to have locked doors. *Each level must have a checkpoint. *'The game can only support one checkpoint per level.' So only use one, dummy! *All levels should be possible to beat without taking a hit. *Never leave the player trapped with no means to progress. *Water must be swimmable. Waterfalls must NOT be swimmable. Use them for decoration instead! *No full-on water levels. In addition, try to avoid long stretches of swimming, as Peach swims e x t e r e m l y'' s l o w l y.'' *Do not use SMB3 Lakitu. He works on a more sophisticated AI and is very difficult to dodge. *'Every level must contain Dragon Coins'. You may have a minimum of 5, and a maximum of 7. Try to make these the most efficent way of getting lives, rather than 1up mushrooms. *1up mushrooms should be a bit more difficult to get in this game than in past installments. Either harder to reach, or trickier to find. *'Buried' npcs are to be featured more prominently. Mushrooms of any kind that are buried should be set to Don't Move. *Boss levels will end in a fight with Birdo. The challenge of a boss level should come from the level itself an NOT the boss. Think of the Birdo fights as opportunities to experiment with killing Birdo as quickly as possible. Master Level Submission List =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 1-1 *'Level 1: Soda Floats (Isrieri)' 1 World 1-2 World 1-3 World 1-4 World 1-Boss World 1-Secret =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 2-1 World 2-2 World 2-3 World 2-4 World 2-Boss World 2-Secret =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 3-1 World 3-2 World 3-3 World 3-4 World 3-Boss World 3-Secret =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 4-1 World 4-2 World 4-3 World 4-4 World 4-Boss World 4-Secret =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 5-1 World 5-2 World 5-Boss World 5-Secret =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ World 6-1 World 6-2 World 6-3 =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+